The Madness Redemption
by Piel-Canela
Summary: Después del incidente de la melodía pegajosa que casi lo lleva a la locura Sheldon busca calmarse despojándoce de sus miedos y siendo honesto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Después de ver los últimos capítulos de TTBT me vino a la mente este fic, quiero decirles que no he ha abandonado el otro (Try), sólo que por el momento me quise enfocar en éste, será corto y espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de The Big Bang Theory, el contenido de este fic es meramente de entretenimiento.**

¡Esto era el colmo!, sabía que estaba perdiendo la lucidez poco a poco, pero ¿ir al baño a las 2am?, al parecer la demencia que sufría era de rápido progreso, una vez que Sheldon grabó el video de su camino a la locura fue al baño y mientras se veía en el espejo tarareaba un canción, pensó que el sonido se había quedado solo en su cabeza sin saber que los esposos en el cuarto de a lado lo lograron escuchar.

Terminó de lavarse las manos y se observó con ojo crítico, las ojeras eran pronunciadas y obscuras tanto que hacían resaltar el color azul de sus ojos, mismos que carecían del brillo que tuvieron en el último año, el rastrojo era pronunciado y no se le veía mal, le daba un toque que las mujeres consideraban sexy y por un breve momento pensó en dejárselo pero inmediatamente desecho la idea pues no le gustaban los cambios, mucho menos en su imagen él estaba bien así como era, un pequeño pensamiento oculto le dijo "si fueras realmente bueno tal y como eres Amy no te habría dejado", así como aparecieron esas palabras desaparecieron y en su lugar quedo la cruda verdad, estaba más cansado que nunca, no sólo emocionalmente sino que ahora hasta su mente jugaba con él, quien estaba en el espejo no era más que el reflejo de todo ello, suspiro y se fue a la cama otra vez.

La noche siguiente se encontraba en la sala de su departamento trabajando en sus matemáticas a lado de Leonard cuando su amigo hablo:

-¿Estás tarareando?

Sheldon lo miró con escrutinio y respondió - A veces cuando mi cerebro está trabajando produce sonidos- volvió a su pizarra y mientras llevaba el plumón abajo de su mentón lo noto, ahí estaba otra vez la melodía que no dejaba de reproducirse en su cabeza -¡Hey!, tenías razón estoy tarareando, un punto para Hufflepuff- le dio una amigable sonrisa a su amigo y siguió con lo suyo.

Sheldon seguía tarareando y Leonard lo miró -Podrías dejar de hacerlo

Pero Sheldon lo ignoro - ¿seguirás haciendo eso? - preguntó con un poco de exasperación su amigo

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- respondió Sheldon mientras seguía con la pegajosa melodía saliendo de sus cuerdas vocales.

5 días habían pasado desde que Sheldon se dedicaba a tararear una canción desconocida, al principio le pareció inofensivo pero para el día 5 era preocupante llevando al físico teórico a un punto insoportable para quienes convivían con él; en los momentos en los que no canturreaba se dedicaba a grabar cada paso que daba, según él para decirle a su futuro yo como es que llego a la locura, ¡qué lástima, otra mete brillante perdida a causa de un trastorno mental!. Ese día no era diferente a los últimos 5 al menos no para Sheldon, pero sí para sus amigos, soportaron ser grabados y uno que otro comentario desagradable pero definitivamente Penny no aguantaría perder sus horas de sueño por una canción, después de una breve discusión con Leonard sobre quién debía ir a hacer entrar en cintura a Sheldon se levantó y le arrebató el teclado, justo cuando cerró otra vez los ojos se escuchó una tuba, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, entro nuevamente al cuarto de Sheldon para verlo con los ojos cerrados concretado en tocar la melodía, debía admitirlo su amigo era bueno tocando instrumentos si fuera de día quizá lo disfrutaría pero ahora sólo quería dormir

-¡Sheldon, por el cariño que te tengo te pido por última vez que te calles! - gritó un poco más alto de lo esperado

-Pero Penny esta melodía no me deja y por si fuera poco no logro recordarla- Sheldon hizo ademán de continuar tocando la tuba cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la nariz.

-Tú eliges Sheldon tocar tu trompeta gigante o respirar

Sheldon bajo el instrumento hacia un lado de la cama y tomo una bocanada de aire para reponer el que Penny le impidió absorber hace unos momentos- Eso fue grosero, pude haber muerto- dijo indignado el físico

-Pero no lo hiciste, ahora escucha atentamente no me importa si la canción te causa nauseas quiero dormir, han sido 5 noches, ¡5 noches Sheldon!, déjanos dormir a Leonad y a mí o le hablaré a tu madre para decirle que nos estás molestando- mientras hablaba ponía su dedo índice sobre su pecho

Sheldon tragó y asintió con la cabeza, dandole una última mirada Penny habló - eso me gusta- acto seguido tomó la tuba y salió del cuarto.

Nuevamente se acurrucaba junto a su esposo. Leonard la abrazo y dijo al oído -definitivamente no me gustaría ser tu enemigo- y la beso tiernamente, Penny por su parte sonrío y se acurrucó en el hombro de su esposo.

Por la noche del día siguiente los tres amigos se encontraban comiendo en el departamento, era sábado y ninguno tenía planes, la pareja quería ir al cine pero desde que Amy rompió con Sheldon sentían un poco de pena por su amigo, aunque no lo dijera estaba desconsolado, de no ser por la molesta canción que seguía tarareando su amigo su presencia habría sido más tranquila.

-¿Hay acaso algo más molesto que esto?- preguntó Sheldon en referencia a la melodía que no deja de cantar

-Esa debe ser una pregunta capciosa- aseveró Leonard sacando una leve sonrisa de su novia

-Bueno no me sorprendería, hay una larga lista de brillantes mentes descendiendo a la locura- dijo Sheldon

-Vamos Sheldon, hay mucha gente inteligente que no tiene problemas mentales- Penny trato de calmarlo.

-Sí, tiene razón, por cada Newton que tuvo un problema psicológico hay un Edison que sólo es un idiota, ese podrías ser tú- hablo Leonard

-Empédocles pensaba que era un dios y saltó a un volcán y Pitágoras tenía un miedo irracional a las judías, Tesla se enamoró locamente de una paloma que decía le correspondía- Sheldon argumentaba su preocupación.

-Quizá llevaba migajas en la bolsa-Penny restaba importancia a lo escuchado.

-La lista se extiende también fuera de la ciencia, pintores como Van Gohg y Pollock, el campeón de ajedrez Bobby Fischer, Brian Wilson de los Beach Boys- abruptamente Sheldon callo mientras su cerebro trabajaba, al fin sabía cuál era la canción que lo abrumaba -¡Recuerdo la canción!, es Darlin de los Beach Boys, ¡gracias a Dios!, ¡no estoy loco!,¡no tengo que hacerme novio de una paloma!- finalmente podía descansar, el misterio del nombre de la canción había sido resuelto.

-Ahí se va nuestra oportunidad de que se vaya a vivir al ático- dijo Leonard

Después de la cena Penny veía su FB desde su celular mientras Leonard y Sheldon trabajan juntos pero el físico teórico no podía dejar de escuchar la canción de Darlin.

-Me pregunto por qué tenía ésta canción en particular en la cabeza- decía Sheldon

-No lo sé, es bastante pegajosa- le respondía su amigo

-¿Te gustan los Beach Boys?- pregunto la rubia

-Tienen "beach" en el nombre ¿tú qué crees?- Sheldon la miro como si no entendiera lo obvio de la situación.

-Bueno, ahora que puedes volver a concentrarte que te parece si volvemos al tensión superficial de las paredes dominantes- animo Leonard a su amigo para que volviera al trabajo.

-Por supuesto, ya veo una forma más eficiente de domar el ultravi…- no pudo terminar la frase, Amy fue todo lo que le vino a la mente, tuvo al fin la epifanía del porqué de esa canción –Se porque tenía esa canción en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Penny

-Es sobre Amy

-Vale, sé que Amy es un alma vieja y viste como una anciana pero no es lo suficientemente mayor para tener una canción de los 60's que hable sobre ella.

-Es sobre cómo ha mejorado mi vida, considera la letra, "vivía como un medio hombre, no podía amar pero ahora puedo, más alma de la que he tenido, me encanta la forma en que suavizas mi vida con tu amor"

-Ha suavizado tu vida, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí!, es como las toallitas de la secadora de mi corazón- mientras Sheldon pronunciaba en voz alta su verdad más grande hacia Amy sus amigos se sonrieron en complicidad- tengo que irme-dijo el físico antes de salir disparado del departamento.

Sheldon salió corriendo hasta la parada del autobús pero su impaciencia por llegar a casa de su ex novia le hizo tomar el riesgo de subir a un taxi, por primera vez no le importaba el exceso de velocidad, ni los señalamientos, sólo quería decirle a Amy lo que sentía. En el camino los recordaba todo lo vivido con Amy, ella y su sonrisa que a veces solía ruborizarle, cada que pasaba eso solía girar el rostro para no sentirse tan expuesto a ella, de igual manera sucedida cuando esos ojos verdes le miraban, esos ojos únicos con chispas doradas, sus labios carnosos, el maravilloso olor a vainilla, su cabello sedoso, ¡Dios, como le extrañaba!, también recordó todas las veces que hizo su ceño se frunciera o cuando matizaba sus facciones con dolor ante sus comentarios hirientes, sabía que era un mal novio y su más grande error fue saberlos siempre y no haberse esforzado por cambiar porque daba por sentada su relación con Amy hasta que rompieron; junto a todo lo bueno de su noviazgo llegó el miedo, se agobiaba ante la idea de saberla con otro hombre fue por eso que el día de acción de gracias le pregunto cuántas citas tuvo, aunque le dolía saber que veía a otros hombres también había cierta calma sabiendo que no aceptaba a alguno como novio.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos hasta que el chofer del taxi le aviso su llegada a Glendale, por suerte nunca sacaba su cartera de la bolsa, pago y salió corriendo hacia el edificio de Amy, tenía algún tiempo haciendo ejercicio pero no fue hasta ese momentos que noto los beneficios de ejercitarse, subió las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad e hizo un sprint hasta la puerta con el número 314, se arregló la playera y el cabello, tomó tres respiraciones profundas y se dispuso a tocar.

Tock, tock, tock, Amy

Tock, tock, tock , Amy

Tock, tock, tock, Amy


	2. Catarsis

**Hoy fue un día lleno de agradables noticias, al fin conoceremos a la Meemaw de Sheldon, el papel será desempeñado por la actriz June Squibb. :D**

 **También la serie y el mismo Jim ganaron en las categorías en las cuales estaban nominados en los People Choice Wards.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de The Big Bang Theory, esta historia es con fines meramente de entretenimiento.**

=Apartamento de Amy =

-Esa es un bonito clip de corbata- halago sinceramente Amy el adorno de Dave

-Gracias, es la constante de Avogadro, es útil para calcular el número de átomos en una sustancia o para provocar arrepentimiento en quién lo pregunta.

Amy sonrió cálidamente, Dave era un hombre bastante agradable, quizá después de Sheldon podría darle una oportunidad- Creo que es genial.

Apenas termino de hablar cuando sintió los labios del británico sobre ella, no fue algo invasivo sino sorpresivo, apenas unos segundos pero inmediatamente ella se separó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, a nadie antes le había gustado mi clip de corbata, perdí todo el control- Dave se disculpaba esperando no haber arruinado nuevamente su cita con la agradable morena.

-No, está bien…estamos en una cita…es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa- confeso Amy

-Bueno, conmigo no es necesario que estés nerviosa, sólo soy un gigante inofensivo que viene de una tierra lejana- las palabras de Dave resultaban relajantes y a la vez demasiado hipnóticas con su perfecto acento británico, Amy no pudo más que sonreír ante el gesto de éste hombre para aminorar sus nervios, justo en ese momento creyó que posiblemente podría funcionar algo entre ellos

-Sabes he sido una tonta, no sé qué estoy esperando- bastaron esas palabras para darle la oportunidad a un beso real con Dave, no como los otros dos que él le robo, había una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras disminuían el espacio entre ellos, sólo a escasos centímetros de los labios del hombre inglés afuera de su puerta se escuchó a quién menos esperaba, Sheldon.

Tock, tock, tock, Amy

Tock, tock, tock , Amy

Tock, tock, tock, Amy

Dave la miro con confusión, no tuvo más opción que decirle- ese es Sheldon.

-¡No es cierto!, ¿mi cabello está bien peinado?- hablo con mucha emoción Dave- Amy sólo suspiro, le dio una última mirada a su cita antes de abrir la puerta a su ex.

-Sheldon no es un buen momento- claro que no lo era, su ex novio estaba en su puerta mientras adentro en el sofá se encontraba sentado su cita actual.

-No me importa- en verdad no lo hacía, lo único que necesitaba era decirle todo lo que sentía, no quería contenerse ni un poco- Amy había una canción que no podía sacarme de la cabeza, el final me di cuenta que la canción es sobre ti, y como una melodía pegadiza no puedo sacarte de mi corazón, bueno lo que trato de decir es que estás pegada a mi corazón, en el sentido metafórico, no es que vaya a pegarte a mí con pegamento de impacto- ahí estaba, finalmente lo dijo sin embargo hasta para él sonaba algo confuso

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Amy, por alguna razón sabía que esas palabras eran mucho más profundas que extrañas para ella.

-Si pudiera…- Dave salió desde detrás de la puerta- creo que lo está diciendo de un modo maravilloso y encantador es que te ama y quiere que vuelvas con él- Dave le explicaba amablemente lo que Sheldon quiso decir, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no se había presentado aún- Dave Gibbs, gran admirador de su trabajo, sigan como si no estuviera.

Sheldon estaba hipnotizado viendo a Amy, desde hace 6 meses no la veía tan de cerca, su olor le embriagaba, la extrañaba tanto que deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y no dejarla ir, estuvo a punto de acercarse más a ella cuando un hombre rubio y alto salió detrás de la puerta, a la sorpresa le siguió el dolor mezclado con miedo a haberla perdido cuando identifico al hombre como el mismo que la estaba besando hace unos meses frente a su edificio, ¿por qué estaba en su casa?, ¿eran novios?, se hizo presa del pánico cuando se preguntó ¿es qué acaso son más íntimos?... ¿ya me olvido?. Nunca creyó posible la idea de que un corazón fuera capaz de romperse, menos aún que lo hiciera dos veces, pero en ese momento él era la mejor prueba de ello, el hombre hablaba pero no quería escucharlo, se presentó como un admirador, en cualquier otro momento se pudo haber contoneado como un pavo real enseñando sus plumas, pero ahora lo único que quería era cambiar su lista de enemigos mortales y encabezarla con este tipo, no supo siquiera porque le dio la mano, cuando desapareció nuevamente detrás de la puerta hizo lo único que su orgullo ya derrumbado le permitió, disculparse –Lo siento, no sabía que estabas en una cita- pronunciar esas palabras era como ser golpeado directamente en la boca del estómago, le hizo sentirse más solo que en los últimos meses, sólo esperaba ser capaz de retener las lágrimas y hablar sin el nudo en su garganta.

-No, está bien, ¿qué decías?- Amy le pidió que siguiera hablando, necesitaba escucharlo.

-Amy, si quieres ser mi novia otra vez yo realmente quiero ser tu novio- despotrico la petición, a estas alturas no tenía nada que perder, se arriesgó siendo honesto.

-Yo también quiero- apenas y pudo hablar Amy, no creía lo que su ex novio le pedía.

-Bien. Porque Te Amo- la voz de Sheldon tembló un poco.

-También Te Amo- Amy respondió elevando su tono de voz unos cuantos decibeles.

Y el "te amo" fue el bálsamo para curar las heridas que ambos tenían, se amaban y eran nuevamente novios eso era todo lo que necesitaban para que en sus rostros se formara la más pura y dolora sonrisa, era tan puro que caía en lo tierno, ahí estaban mirándose sin miedo a los ojos tal como lo hace un niño que finalmente tiene en sus manos su dulce favorito.

Sabían que debía sellar su estado con algo más que sonrisas bobas, pero ninguno daba el paso, eso hasta que el oyente escondido detrás de la puerta hablo -¡bésala brillante tonto!.

Sheldon miro con un poco de recelo a Dave, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó tímidamente a Amy, poso suavemente una de sus manos en el hombro y la otra en la cintura, se dejó llevar por sus emociones acercándola a él en un movimiento, ¡oh sí!, nuevamente estaba besando sus labios, ahora que era suya no la dejaría de nuevo, en un abrazo la pego totalmente en su pecho, sosteniendo su cuello entre su brazo y apretando su cintura con él, la extraño tanto que necesitaba reclamar algo más que sus labios así que torpemente como el primer beso de un adolescente dejo que sus lenguas se reconocieran, no fue un beso largo pero sí significativo, supo que ya no serían los mismos, la mirada que le dio cuando se separaron lo dijo todo, aún con una mano en su cintura hablo –Bueno dejare que regreses a tu cita- el beso que recién se dieron le brindo la seguridad suficiente de dejarla con el tal Dave aunque en el fondo no deseaba irse.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dar un paso fuera del apartamento de SU Amy cuando sintió su mano que lo jalo fuertemente para que regresara mientras la escuchaba- ven aquí- su cuerpo actuó en automático de forma tan natural que, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, sus cuerpos se unieron como imanes aferrándose al otro con sus brazos, se daban el lujo de repasar la espalda del otro mientras sus labios y lenguas danzaban una canción llena de pasión y perdón.

El tiempo les dejo de importar, el oxígeno era innecesario cuando estaban bebiendo la vida que perdieron en estos meses en los labios del otro, sus brazos memorizaban con su tacto los músculos de sus espaldas y sus corazones corrían juntos desbocados.

La feliz pareja estaba perdida en sus mundo pero Dave comenzó a sentir la incomodidad del momento, miro su reloj y decidió hablar- Muy bien, me acompañaré a la puerta, Amy gracias por la cena- inmediatamente cuando Sheldon escucho que Dave se dirigió a Amy la apretó más fuerte como protegiéndola de él- Dr. Copper, un placer conocerle señor- la pareja seguía en lo suyo, parecía como si estuvieran pegados- Si quizá en algún momento tiene tiempo libre me encantaría hablar de física o "darle a la lengua" como dicen los yankees- Amy no quería escucharlo simplemente deseaba estar sola con Sheldon así que pateo la puerta sacando a Dave y sin despegarse de su amado físico.

Sheldon sonrió contra los labios de Amy al sentir como le cerraba la puerta a Dave, para la morena no pasó desapercibido el gesto por lo que se separó brevemente, lo justo para mirar de forma clara su rostro.

-¿Qué te ha causado risa- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Que le cerraras la puerta a ese tipo, ya se había tardado en salir- no dejaba de mirar sus ojos.

-Pero fue algo grosero, ¿no lo crees?- Amy pasaba suavemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sheldon.

-No, el grosero fue él al no salir antes, se demoró demasiado- bajo sus manos suavemente por toda su espalda hasta posarse en un abrazo sobre sus caderas, mientras su novia sonrió levemente al comentario.

Después de eso no hubo más palabras, Amy acomodo suavemente su cabeza en el pecho del físico, éste recargo su barbilla en su cabeza, respiro nuevamente su olor a vainilla, su memoria vago a aquel abrazo que se dieron en el pasillo cuando ella supo sobre su solicitud a marte, la abrazo más fuerte mientras se contoneaban lentamente en un ritmo silencioso hasta el sillón, cuando Sheldon toco con sus piernas el mueble detuvo el movimiento y miro nuevamente en los verdes ojos de su novia.

-No podía esperar a que ese hombre saliera- su voz era un poco más seca y profunda.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono tímidamente ella.

-Porque desde que hice contacto con tus labios supe que no quería, no debía parar, moría por hacerlo más y más- gruño muy bajo y muy sensual-

-Hoo- fue todo lo que Amy pudo decir.

De forma rápida el físico se sentó en el sillón y en un movimiento bajo a Amy sobre su regazo, la acunaba mientras la besaba sensualmente lento, apenas sólo movía sus labios, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero las ansías iban en aumento por lo que el beso se profundizo, su lengua entraba sin tregua en la boca de ella, Amy se sentía incomoda por lo que se sentó a ahorcadas de él, apenas se acomodó sintió debajo de ella la excitación de su novio, pensó que se alejaría sin embargo las manos de su ahora no tan tímido hombre pasaron a sus hombros para sentarla por completo, él quería que ella supiera lo que le estaba haciendo, pasaron unos minutos más antes de que Sheldon la recostara en el sillón, los pies de Amy salían del reposabrazos mientras el cuerpo de su novio se posicionaba sobre ella, a escasos milímetros de su boca Sheldon gimió y se aventuró nuevamente a explorar la boca de su novia, al ser más alto busco apoyo en el reposabrazos y el respado, capturando completamente a Amy, ella por su parte lo abrazo, una de sus manos jugaba con el cabello de su nuca mientras la otra mano recorría toda su espalda, mientras tanto ambos pares de piernas se enredaban, con cada minuto que pasaba se aferraban más al otro, así fue hasta que Sheldon abandono sus labios para recorrer su barbilla y fue colocando más besos hacia abajo, llego gasta la clavícula cuando perdió el equilibrio y las fuerzas en su brazos cayendo sobre ella.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime?- dijo algo avergonzado Sheldon, con su rostro descansando en su cuello.

-No Sheldon, estoy muy bien- no dejaba de mover la mano sobre el cabello de su nuca.

Sheldon enterró su nariz entre su cuello y su cabello para aspirar su olor otra vez, se estaba volviendo adicto a su olor, no lo importo que ella notara sus acciones, ya estaba cansado de sí mismo por reprimirse, beso tiernamente su cuello para acercarse a su oído y decir de la forma más frágil que alguna vez hubiera escuchado su novia- Te extrañe tanto Amy que estuve a punto de perder la lucidez por tu recuerdo, tengo miedo de que esto sea otro sueño y que al abrir los ojos no estés aquí sino besando a otro hombre – confeso Sheldon dejando caer las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo desde que rompieron, bajo su cabeza hasta el pecho de Amy a la altura de su corazón- pero tu corazón me dice que eres real, sin embargo en mis sueños también lo era, después de todo tengo memoria deidéntica no era tan difícil invocar tu recuerdo –las lágrimas caían más rápido- si estás aquí por favor háblame, abrázame, sé que no lo merezco pero por favor hazlo, pero si no eres real hazme creer que sí y quédate así, déjame soñar otro poco más contigo antes de despertar por favor, por favor…- a estas alturas lloraba plenamente sobre el pecho de Amy.

Su novia estaba en shock ante las palabras de su novio, también para ella parecía un sueño, no podía moverse de la impresión, escuchaba las suplicas de su tierno babú, se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra, entonces sintió la humedad que sus lágrimas dejaban sobre su pecho, ambos sufrieron demasiado con esta separación y ya no podía guardar más su sentimientos, también se soltó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente dejando salir los sollozos. Al sentir su tacto Sheldon lloro aún más fuerte, no creía posible que fuera real, también la abrazo. El dolor que su rompimiento dejo estaba siendo lavado con cada lágrima, los brazos del otro eran el refugio para ello, para que disfrutaran a plenitud de su felicidad era necesario dejar atrás ese dolor por ello esa noche el sillón del departamento de Amy fue el único testigo de la catarsis de la pareja, vio llorar a ambos hasta que el sentimiento los agoto, pero también fue testigo de la primera noche que los amantes pasaban en los brazos del otro sin barreras emocionales.


	3. Un beso de desayuno

**Hola a todos, sé que los tuve muy abandonados últimamente sin embargo fue por causas de fuerza mayor, en la universidad me han estado cambiando fechas de entregas de trabajos y por ende me pierdo por acá.**

 **Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo y me comprometo a ser más constante en mis actualizaciones, gracias por sus reviwes, no saben cuan feliz me siento de que la historia este siendo de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente contra los vidrios del departamento de Amy, el golpeteo era tan sutil que creaba una total atmósfera de tranquilidad y relajación, en la sala no entraba mucha luz ya que las nubes impedían el paso pleno de los rayos solares sin embargo la pareja que descansaba en el sillón poco pensaba en ello.

Sheldon comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, en primera instancia noto que no había dormido en su cama ya que era más pequeña el área en la que se encontraba acostado, enterró un poco más su rostro sobre lo que creyó era una almohada pero se sorprendió al sentir la suavidad y el fuerte aroma a vainilla que emanaba, también noto que sus brazos se encontraban rodeando algo de forma firme pero sin causar daño, sin mencionar que lo que estaba abrazando desprendía un calor agradable, finalmente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse entre los pechos de Amy, inmediatamente llegaron a él los recuerdos de anoche y sonrió cálidamente al saberse dormido entre los brazos de novia, al fin habían regresado. Consciente de tener todo su peso sobre Amy se levantó tratando de no ser brusco para despertarla, se sentó de lado dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia Amy acomodando las piernas de su novia sobre sus piernas y parte de la cadera, con una mano recargada en el borde del sillón sostenía su cabeza mientras que son su mano libre se dedicó a recorrer de forma delicada y casi sin tocar las piernas de su Amy, sus caricias no estaban cargados de erotismo sino más bien de admiración, subió suavemente desde las espinillas hasta la cadera, bordeo el contorno de la fémina hasta encontrar su hombro en vez de seguir sobre su camino se desvió delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos de derecha a izquierda sobre el hueso de su esternón, regreso al centro para subir a su cuello acaricio cada lado de este hasta llegar a su mejilla derecha, la acuno y se detuvo a acariciarla con su pulgar para seguir nuevamente el recorrido por su rostro, pasaba suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios, la nariz, , rozo sus parpados aún cerrados, con tres dedos recorrió tiernamente el borde de sus cejas, toco su frente, llego hasta la raíz de sus cabello y sobre esta línea bajo hasta sus oídos, sus manos simulaban la forma en la que un ciego memoriza a una persona, con sus nudillos roso su delicada piel de las mejillas para acunar nuevamente su mejilla derecha mientras lentamente acercaba sus labios a su frente, luego beso la punta de su nariz y finalmente beso la comisura de sus labios, se debatía entre seguir admirando a su dormida novia o despertarla para perderse en su mirada, opto por esperar a que ella misma abriera los ojos, no tardó mucho en verse reflejado en el jade brillante de sus orbes.

Amy sintió como el peso que se encontraba cernido sobre ella era levantado, después su piel enviaba a su espina dorsal pequeñas descargas de electricidad cuando el leve calor de unos dedos le recorría el cuerpo a caricias, en un principio sintió que fue un sueño pero conforme los dedos persistían en el contacto con su piel supo que era verdad, de igual forma su nariz capto el olor a taco con una mezcla de maderas, sonrió al recordar el olor de Sheldon, en cuanto su cerebro termino de decir el nombre de su físico favorito recordó la noche anterior, quiso levantarse de un solo impulso pero unos delicados labios se acercaron a la comisura de sus labios, se quedó ahí brevemente perdida en las sensaciones que la despertaron, finalmente se armó de valor y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la más dulce mirada que alguna vez Sheldon le dio, percatándose de la mano de su novio su mejilla ella misma envolvió una de sus manos la de Sheldon, la acaricio brevemente para moverla y traerla cerca de sus labios, beso sus nudillos y volvió a colocar ambas manos en su mejilla, Sheldon se encontraba tan enfocado mirando con ojos brillantes sus acciones que no percibió el movimiento de la otra mano de Amy hasta su nuca, amaba como se sentía su caricia ahí, apenas anoche sintió esta caricia pero ya era una de sus favoritas, se sonrieron una vez más hasta que él quebró el silencio

–Buenos días Amy- y sonrió más

-Buenos días Sheldon- contesto con una voz dulce ella-

En cuanto el breve saludo acabo Sheldon acorto rápidamente la distancia entre sus rostros y la beso, suavemente al principio pero apenas su lengua rozo sus labios una ferocidad escondida le hizo reclamar su boca, el beso siguió hasta que el estómago de Sheldon gruño, de mala se separó de Amy y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas nuevamente hablo

-Fascinante beso de buenos días-, ella no hizo más que sonrojarse y reír

-Buenos y hambrientos días- dijo ella mientras se desenvolvía de los brazos de Sheldon y acomodaba en el sillón.

-Está lloviendo- menciono Sheldon mientras veía el perfil de Amy y tomaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Sí- afirmo Amy, algo norteada por lo sucedido pregunto -¿qué hora es?

Sheldon miro su reloj- Las 9am-

-Con razón tienes hambre, ya ha pasado tu hora del desayuno- Amy le sonrió juguetonamente.

-Quizá fue porque cierta mujer me dejo dormir cómodamente contra ella- Sheldon le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sé que es día de waffles pero sólo tengo huevos en la nevera, si quieres podemos ir a la cafetería de la esquina a desayunar- hablo rápidamente Amy

Sheldon lo medito brevemente, sabía que si no comía waffles su rutina se vería arruinada sin embargo destaco el hecho de que su rutina ya había sido quebrada al desayunar a estas horas, por otro lado no quería separarse de Amy –Huevos estaría bien, ¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunto amablemente

-No te preocupes, ¿por qué mejor no te das baño en lo que preparo el desayuno?- le sugirió

-Pero Amy no tengo ropa limpia aquí-

-En el primer cajón de mi closet hay ropa interior nueva, así como un pans y una playera blanca, puedes ponerte eso mientras lavo tu ropa, ¡ah! Y en el segundo cajón de las toallas hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo, tómalo-

La atención que Amy le daba le llenaba el cuerpo con una calidez única, nunca se sintió tan querido como con ella, habiéndose despojado de sus miedos la abrazo acercándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y hablo contra su oído –gracias, eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido- la beso dulcemente antes de salir dando pequeños brincos de felicidad.

Amy se tocó los labios mientras sonreía y con esa misma sonrisa se dedicó a cocinar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sheldon admiraba la puesta de Tardis que su novia tenía en su cuarto, quizá más adelante podrían jugar a viajar en el tiempo y recrear las picarás escenas que Amy escribió en su historia de Amelia y Copper, al notar que sus regiones del sur apoyaban la moción decidió apurarse para tomar una ducha fría, entro a la recamara de Amy y saco la ropa de donde le indico, sin embargo noto que había un par de cajas llenas con su ropa así como varios de sus adornos, le pareció extraño pero no le dio mucho importancia por lo que se dirigió al baño.

Cuando él físico termino de darse su baño se miró detenidamente en el espejo, sus ojeras disminuyeron considerablemente, se sentía más relajado y tuvo que admitir que se veía sexy con el rastrojo sobre su mandíbula y los boxers negros, se preguntó ¿cómo reaccionaría su novia si saliera solamente en ropa interior?, su imaginación voló muy rápido a un escenario demasiado excitante, sacudió su cabeza reprendiéndose por su hiperactiva imaginación. Cuando llego a la sala se detuvo frente a la barra de la cocina para admirar el baile sin música de Amy, lentamente se acercó hasta ella, tomo con ambas manos su cadera y pego su pecho a su espalda y la acompaño en el imaginario baile, después de unos minutos le dio una vuelta para abrazarla mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te vas a refrescar?, yo termino aquí-

-Está bien- acordó Amy para alejarse a través del pasillo.

-¡Dios, voy a perder la razón por esta mujer!.- resoplo en un alegre tono Sheldon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy estaba tentada a tomar un relajante baño en la tina, pero Sheldon la estaba esperando, inmediatamente paso por su mente la brillante idea de pedirle le hiciera compañía…mmm sí, definitivamente debía dejar de pensar en ello al menos mientras Sheldon estuviera aquí pues sería de mal gusto usar a Gerard con su novio preparando el desayuno. Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo no dejaba de reflexionar lo inverosímil de la situación, Sheldon estaba en su cocina preparando el desayuno después de haber pasado la noche en su departamento ¡y sobre ella!, sus hormonas no ayudaban mucho a controlarse pero debía hacerlo, pese a que amaba que hayan regresado también tenían mucho de qué hablar, y cuanto antes mejor.

Entro a su cuarto y busco entre sus cajones algo cómodo, pero gruño al recordar que mucha de su ropa ya estaba empacada, bueno si quería hacer cambios debía empezar con algo pequeño, se dio valor, tomo unos pantalones de yoga grises y una blusa te tirantes negra. Cuando entro a la sala Sheldon estaba terminando de poner la mesa, así que se acercó a ayudarle con las tazas.

-Sheldon ¿qué té quieres?- le pregunto mientras se estiraba en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar las tazas de la alacena.

-¿Tendrás de manzana con canela?- le pregunto él mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos.

-Con que andas de humor para mezclar sabores, ¡eh!- dijo coquetamente Amy mientras seguía tratando de alcanzar las tazas.

Sheldon giro para enfrentarla pero se detuvo en seco al ver que una gran cantidad de piel lechosa de su abdomen y parte de su espalda ya que su blusa se levantó con el esfuerzo de estirarse, por inercia camino hacia ella, se paró justo detrás de su espalda mientras se estiraba sobre ella para alcanzar las tazas con una mano mientras que con la otra la abrazo sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre.

-En mi defensa quiero alegar que las circunstancias me ponen de un humor valiente- le susurró al oído para después pasar su nariz por su cuello hasta besar tiernamente su hombro, coloco las tazas a un lado de la estufa pero sin separase de Amy, por el contrario recargo su cabeza en su hombro y paso ambos brazos por su cintura abrazándola desde atrás y le pregunto - ¿también necesitas ayuda para servir el té?-

Amy soltó una carcajada limpia, ¿qué le había pasado a su tímido novio?, no se quejaba de su actitud, por el contrario lo encontró aún más atractivo pero en estos momentos no confiaba mantenerse quieta, sus caricias más el rastrojo en su sensible piel le pedían a gritos desnudarlo en su cocina, entonces sintió que Sheldon descaradamente apretó su creciente erección sobre su espalda baja, ella gimió levente y estuvo a punto de pasarlo por alto cuando pudo sentir que él sonrió contra su hombro ante su reacción, dos podían jugar este juego.

Se giró para quedar frente a frente - ¿en serio, tan valiente como para qué Dr. Copper?- prácticamente le ronroneo las palabras mientras cruzaba sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Con esas palabras Sheldon se incendió, olvido todo rastro cordura y la beso, bajo su grandes manos por sus hombros, la espalda, finalmente llego a su trasero, lo apretó y en un moviendo la levanto y giro para apoyarla sobre la barra, sus besos eran apasionados y feroces que olvidaron el desayuno y la tetera. Ambos sabían que debían hablar pero eso lo harían después, por el momento lo que importaba era recordar nuevamente la olvidada boca de su amante.

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios.**


	4. La confesión

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia.**

 **¡Al fin esta semana acaba el hiautus y conoceremos a Meemaw!, no sé ustedes pero espero con ansías este episodio.**

 **Este capítulo tendrá momentos aún más tensos, algo de angustia y una confesión inesperada, no se preocupen aunque ambos tienen un largo camino por recorrer lo harán juntos, sin más por decir aquí les dejo otro capítulo nuevo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos y su uso es para fines recreativos.**

* * *

La pareja seguía fundida en su beso, Amy estaba semi recostada sobre la barra de la cocina, sus piernas estaban apoyadas en los de femorales de su novio, sus manos se aferraban a la nuca y su espalda, Sheldon por su parte tenía su torso recostado sobre el pecho de su novia, una de sus manos sostenía la nuca y la otra se paseaba por el costado de su cadera, el físico abandono los labios de Amy para bajar hasta su cuello, ella no pudo más y gimió mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, el sonido sólo sirvió para que Sheldon dejará una huella en el suave cuello de ella mientras bajaba hacia terrenos más peligrosos, se detuvo a besar el lunar de su novia justo arriba de su pecho derecho cuando la tetera sonó avisando de la alta temperatura que había alcanzado el agua, él físico gimió de frustración mientras la tomaba por sus caderas y con firmeza la acerco hacia su pelvis para darle una embestida, al sentir su dureza Amy sólo pudo pronunciar un -hoo-, en cuanto Sheldon escuchó el sonido que hizo ella supo que debía parar, apretó sus caderas de forma más cariñosa que lujuriosa, le ayudó a levantarse y se abrazaron mientras recuperaban el aliento.

La tetera seguía sonando por lo que Sheldon se separó de Amy para apagar el fuego, se acercó a la alacena por los sobres de té y sirvió el agua. Desde el mostrador la neurobióloga apoyaba sus manos a la altura de sus caderas y movía los pies como niña pequeña, era la viva imagen de una adolescente enamorada, veía atentamente a tu novio moverse con seguridad por toda su cocina, estaba gratamente sorprendida por los besos iniciados por él, lo que provoca una gran curiosidad en ella ¿qué había pasado con su novio tímido y renuente al tacto?; sin duda alguna debían hablar.

Sheldon iba y venía por toda la cocina, llevando las tazas de té a la mesa, los waffles acompañados de una porción de frutos rojos, la miel de maple y el chocolate líquido, las servilletas, y los cubiertos, era tan metódico pero para el físico era una forma de distraerse de las recientes actividades sobre todo para permitir que su región de la pelvis tomara una apariencia menos tensa. En cuanto termino de servir se detuvo a contemplar brevemente como se veía la mesa puesta por él, después regreso hasta donde estaba Amy y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa al contemplar a su novia como una colegiala, su pecho se regodeo en emoción al saberse poseedor de tan tremendo poder sobre ella, ella le correspondió el gesto, cuando él se posiciono nuevamente frente a Amy la cargo por las caderas y la bajo suavemente.

-El desayuno está listo- le susurró al oído, le tomo la mano y la guío hasta la mesa.

Anteriormente durante sus cenas en este mismo apartamento Sheldon se sentaría en un extremo de la mesa y Amy en el extremo opuesto, sin embargo esta vez Sheldon estaba en el extremo de siempre pero Amy estaba sentada a un lado, lo justo para de vez en cuando tomar su mano. No era necesario que hablaran, simplemente disfrutaban del alimento y la compañía del otro, de antemano sabían que después del desayuno las palabras serían muchas.

-Iré a poner tu ropa en la lavadora- le informo Amy a su novio

-Está bien, gracias, mientras tanto yo limpio la cocina- dijo Sheldon mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-Gracias- respondió ella mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla provocando un tierno sonrojo en él.

El físico ojiazul acomodaba el último plato cuando su novia entro a la sala, ambos se miraron y de forma tácita sabían que era lo que venía, decidieron no posponer más su plática por lo que se sentaron uno frente al otro, Sheldon pasaba nerviosamente sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras miraba hacia abajo, Amy también estaba nerviosa sólo que ella miraba hacia el tren de juguete en su estante de enfrente. Los minutos pasaban con un silencio cada vez más incómodo, ninguno sabía cómo empezar, Amy se debatía entre dejar salir el caudal de emociones o preguntarle cómo se sentía, Sheldon quería decirle sobre todo, pero a la vez no quería llegar tan pronto a ese punto, entonces recordó las cajas de ropa y otros accesorios en su cuarto y preguntó:

-Amy no pude evitar notar que en tu cuarto hay cajas llenas de ropa y otros objetos, ahora mientras veo con detenimiento tu sala encuentro faltantes otros adornos, ¿vas a remodelar?- quería escucharla afirmar eso, pero dentro de él había un miedo a la otra posibilidad.

-No- la voz de Amy fue quebrada

-¿Entonces qué pensabas hacer con ellas?- por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor que no sea eso, rogaba al aire el físico.

-Iba a mudarme- su respuesta fue corta pero contundente

-¡Oh!- Sheldon contuvo por segundos la respiración al escuchar su respuesta, necesitaba saber el porqué, aunque de antemano se imaginaba él porque - ¿por qué?, tu departamento está perfectamente ubicado, es ascensor nunca ha fallado, tus vecinos son tan tranquilos que podría jurar a veces pensar que nadie más habita aquí, ¿por qué tomar esa decisión?, ¿a dónde irías?

Amy tardo en responder aumentando el suspendo, Sheldon tuvo que mirar lo que robaba la concentración de su novia, giro hacia donde estaba mirando y sintió que el aire lo abandonaba cuando sus ojos contemplaron la réplica a escala del tren donde por primera vez la beso, trago duro, sabía que escuchar la verdad le dolería.

-Después de la ruptura pensé en mudarme, me dolía estar cerca de ti, pese a que ya no pasaba más por ti o que ya no dábamos más paseos juntos las calles de Pasadena se habían vuelto un recordatorio constante de nuestra relación fallida, pensé en cambiarme a un lugar más cercano a Caltech y más lejos de ti, entonces me puse a buscar nuevos departamentos, encontré uno encantador un poco más pequeño que este pero con una vista asombrosa de la ciudad, estuve a punto de firmar el contrato cuando recibí un correo que me hizo reflexionar mi decisión-

En cuanto Sheldon escucho que fue por él que se iba el nudo de su estómago subió hasta su garganta, por si fuera poco aún había más cosas que escuchar, con la voz tensa y casi quebrada volvió a preguntar -¿qué paso Amy?-

-Berkeley, eso paso, la Universidad de Berkeley me pidió me uniera a su nuevo equipo de investigación sobre el Alzheimer…. Y acepte- mientras Amy hablaba sentía que estaba dándole la noticia sobre su sentencia a un condenado, trago duro y cerró los ojos esperando los gritos de su novio.

Sheldon se queso pasmado, no podía creerlo, ella se iba, lo dejaba, así como él lo hizo cuando se fue en su viaje de tres meses, sólo que ella tenía la delicadeza de notificarlo, ella se alejaba de él, se iba no sólo de la universidad donde ambos trabajaban, dejaba, casa, trabajo y a él, todos sus miedos y culpas lo atacaron, no supo siquiera que sus ojos ya lloraban, simplemente se quedó mirándola esperando le dijera que era una broma, una muy cruel broma, pero nada, en cambio noto que ella cerro los ojos, ese gesto le confirmo todo, ella no quería estar cerca de él.

-¡No!- grito él- ¿es una venganza por mi viaje hace dos años verdad?, ¿tanto daño te hice?, ¿cuándo ibas a decírmelo?, ¿cuándo te vas?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿¡por qué Amy!?, maldita sea por qué- mientras le preguntaba casi en gritos, caminaba en círculos por su sala, sus manos recorrieron su cara hasta llegar a su nuca y juntar sus codos en forma de protección mientras se mecía levemente, no podía, simplemente no era justo, no ahora que finalmente aceptaba su necesidad por ella, con la última pregunta golpeo fuertemente sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón, con los ojos inyectados de miedo, ira y desesperanza –Me vas a dejar- dijo finalmente para desplomarse hasta el suelo y abrazar sus rodillas, "ella me va a dejar" repetía una y otra vez en su mente, "y esta vez es definitivo", no podía, el aire le faltaba y sentía que estaba temblando, no sabía si del miedo ante el inminente abandono o por la desesperación, sólo tenía presente que ella se iba.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico que sólo empeoraba mientras su mente le mostraba una angustiante escena, claramente podía verse asimismo besando y abrazando a Amy, se sentía tan feliz, ambos sonreían, de pronto ella dejaba de sonreír y se alejaba de él, no le daba importancia y comenzó a caminar pero al estirar la mano para tomar la de ella no había nada, Amy se había quedado atrás parada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, estaba llorando, rápidamente corrió hasta ella para consolarla pero ella se negaba a su tacto ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos, él le suplicaba le dijera algo, cayo de rodillas cuando escucho "adiós Sheldon" entonces ella caminaba lejos de él, mientras más se alejaba más oscuro quedaba el lugar de Sheldon.

-No, no, no es cierto, ella me dijo que me amaba, ella me beso, ella me ama, no es cierto- repetía una y otra vez Sheldon mientras se mecía en posición fetal.

Cuando Amy no escucho represalia alguna abrió los ojos pero lo que vio la petrifico de miedo, su novio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios hablando con él mismo, se estaba derrumbando poco a poco y no sabía qué hacer, nunca lo había visto así, nunca lo vio pasar de una emoción a otra de forma tan rápida y abrupta, pero sobre todo, nunca lo había visto llorar en forma fetal, sabía por Leonard y Penny que había hecho esto unas cuantas veces pero sólo cuando tuvo una perdida inaceptable la más reciente fue cuando su ídolo de la infancia, el Dr. Protón murió, Amy temía de como reaccionaria si se acercaba pero estaba aún más preocupada cuando comenzó a notar signos de un ataque de pánico. Se acercó cautelosamente a él, acaricio suavemente su cabello mientras lo levantaba hacia su regazo, así como las madres acunan a sus hijos para consolarlos, ambos se mecían mientras ella seguía acariciando su cabello, su boca sólo pronunció la única verdad que sentía en ese momento.

-Lo siento Sheldon, nunca quise decirte de esta forma, lo siento- y lo siguió acunando mientras ella lloraba también.

* * *

 **No se ustedes pero al menos yo esperaba algo más de tensión entre estos dos antes de que dieran el paso final al coito, así que quiero reflejar un poco esto en la historia, después de todo sin obstáculos que pasar jamás sabrían lo fuerte que es su relación, sólo daré un spoiler: es una historia con un final Shamy feliz.**


	5. Pijama de satén

**Una gran disculpa, en verdad no encuentro las palabras correctas para disculparme por mi ausencia, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente, sin embargo la historia sigue. Haré todo mi esfuerzo por darles más actualizaciones, si desaparezco no es que los haya olvidado, simplemente se me presentaron algunas cuestiones que me impiden actualizar.**

 **Sin más que decirles espero les guste este capítulo y gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de TBBT es mío, su uso en la historia es con un fin meramente recreativo.**

* * *

Amy siguió tratando de calmar a su novio pero aún tenía signos de no poder respirar bien, pensó en subirlo al sillón pero no estaría del todo cómodo y en su cuarto estaban las cajas, no tuvo más opción que llevarlo hasta su cama donde lo acomodo y elevó sus pies para ayudarlo a controlar su ataque.

Sheldon por su parte se dejó guiar sin objeción alguna, después de recibir tremenda noticia lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dormir con la esperanza de que al despertar todo se disipará como un mal sueño.

La pareja entro al cuarto de Amy, ella con mucha delicadeza descalzo y quito sus calcetines a Sheldon, pero noto que su playera ya estaba empapada por el sudor de su ataque, así que pasó a desnudarlo, se preocupó enormemente cuando él no reacciono antes sus acciones, mientras le quitaba el pantalón noto que también su ropa interior estaba sudada en ese momento sólo pensó en lo que era mejor para su novio por lo que preparó la tina para darle un baño. Ya en el baño lo metió en la tina y le dio el mismo cuidado que una madre le daría a su hijo, al menos ya no estaba llorando pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del horizonte, a Amy le pareció estar manipulando un muñeco de trapo, tenía que lograr contacto para saber cuán grande era el daño que le había hecho.

Mientras Amy cuidaba tierna y amorosamente de él, Sheldon sentía que con cada cuidado se rompía un poco más, se dejaba hacer porque para él esos quizás serían los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos, después ella se iría y el encontraría a alguien mejor, en fondo sabía que ese miedo jamás lo dejo y ante los recientes sucesos sólo creció más, al final su miedo lo había alcanzado y ahora lo consumía lenta y dolorosamente.

Mientras Sheldon se consumía en sus miedos ella actuó profesionalmente, en cuanto termino de bañar a su novio lo vistió con unos bóxers negros de seda y una playera con cuello en "v" blanca, era lo único que tenía para él mientras lavaba su ropa, cuando termino esas tareas noto que también ella necesitaba nuevamente un baño por lo que tomo una ducha rápida, debido a que en las cajas ya estaba guardada mucha de su ropa tuvo que vestirse con una pijama que Penny y Bernadette le regalaron hace unos meses, era un short de encaje algo holgado pero corto, le llegaba arriba sus muslos, la playera era de tirantes con tres botones y con un corte de ombliguera. No era algo que usaría normalmente pero últimamente se sentía más segura de sí misma, sólo esperaba que Sheldon no pensará mal de la situación.

Mientras su aún novia se duchaba y cambiaba el físico teórico pensaba en lo irónico de la situación, justo cuando ha valorado la presencia de Amy en su vida ella se marchaba, en estos momentos se lamentaba por no haberla besado más veces, ¡cómo amaba besarla!, abrazarla por un tiempo más largo, despertar con ella a su lado, verla sonreír, tomar su mano, con cada detalle del que se arrepentía no haber hecho más su penar era mayor, estaba han concentrado en sus lamentaciones que no escucho a su novia entrar al cuarto, sólo cuando sitio su cálida mano recorriendo su rostro giro a verla, se perdió en sus ojos y sintió las lágrimas rodar una vez más, ella por su parte limpio cada lagrima con sus dedos.

-Amy- dijo con voz ronca Sheldon

-¿Qué pasa Sheldon?- le dijo seriamente preocupada y algo aliviada de que finalmente habló con ella

-¿Tan mal novio fui cómo para llevarte a tomar la decisión de irte?- para Sheldon admitir un error era un penar pero admitir que con Amy cometió más de un error era como morir en vida

-¡oh Sheldon! no, no lo fuiste- decía desesperadamente mientras recorría con sus yemas de los dedos su rostro y su cabello

-Entonces te vas porque te diste por vencida, te entiendo, cuando se trata de mi todos se rinden muy pronto pero tú te quedaste, pensé que te quedarías por más tiempo, no quería que te rindieras, lo siento tanto Amy, sé que mereces algo mejor pero por favor por absurdo que se escuche sólo te pido que no me olvides- había tanto miedo en la voz del físico, no supo de donde vino la oleada de sinceridad peor quería hacer algo bien antes de que se fuera, al menos esperaba le dejará una buena sensación antes de irse.

-¡Dios Sheldon!, no digas eso, ven aquí- ella habló mientras lo dirigía a sus brazos, se encontraron a la mitad de la cama y ambos de rodillas, debido a la diferencia de altura él terminó por envolverla completamente en sus brazos y recargo su cabeza entre su hombro, las lágrimas caían a granel, pero no les importó.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que las rodillas se les durmieron y cayeron de lado pero sin dejar de abrazarse, esta vez ella recargo su frente en su pecho y él recargo su barbilla en su cabeza mientras pasaba tiernamente sus manos por su espalda, después de unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y un suspiro Sheldon habló:

-¿cuándo te vas?- sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que decir adiós.

-No me voy a ir Sheldon- la voz de la neurobióloga fue segura

-Pero dijiste que aceptaste el proyecto en Berkeley- ahora estaba confundido

-Sí pero CALTECH no quería dejarme ir por lo que se llegó a un acuerdo que los convenció para no trasladarme a San Francisco.

Sheldon sólo la miro inquisitivamente- por favor continúa-

-Seré parte del proyecto pero no como integrante del equipo como tal, dirigiere a un grupo desde aquí, eso ayudará a realizar más avances y sin tenerme que mudar, seré una autora y guía de mi propio equipo, al final resultó ser mejor que si me iba- decía ella entusiasmada

-Si no te vas, ¿por qué aún siguen muchas de tus cosas en cajas?- a Sheldon le regresó el alma al cuerpo en cuanto supo que su Amy se quedaba y además tendría un puesto importante en la investigación sin embargo las cajas seguían siendo un enigma.

-Son cosas que ya no quiero y otras que no sirven - dijo restándole importancia

-Pero son tus cosas

-Sí pero son cosas que ya no necesito- declaró ella

-¿Cómo que ya no las necesitas?, Amy dime sin rodeos porque aún hay cajas llenas D tus pertenencias- la voz de Sheldon era firme.

-Está bien, te lo diré pero te pido que por favor me escuches hasta el final- Amy miro a Sheldon.

-Está bien- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Después de que rompimos me di cuenta que era necesario realizar más de un cambio en mi vida, no solamente era tu ausencia la que me dolía sino también el hecho de darme cuenta que por un tiempo no me sentía bien conmigo misma, era necesario encontrarme nuevamente a mí misma, el mudarme era parte del cambio pero como ya te lo dije también lo pensé como una forma de aminorar el dolor de ya no estar contigo, comencé a dedicarme más tiempo a mí misma, con ello comencé a probar nuevas cosas, hacía mucho que no me sentía a gusto con mi aspecto- Amy le decía a Sheldon como se sentía, después de todo con este regreso a su relación debían empezar estando en la misma página.

-Pero Amy tú eres más que bonita- el físico estaba horrorizado ante las inseguridades de su novia

-Sí pero no me lo decías constantemente, no te quiero culpar pues aun cuando lo dijeras soy yo la del problema no tú- Amy hablaba firmemente

-Pero...- antes de acabar la frase él fue interrumpido

-Sheldon te dije que sin interrupciones- Amy lo miró con un gesto de regaño

-Lo siento, continúa- el tono de voz de Sheldon fue más suave

-Como te decía, finalmente acepte que tenía problemas de autoestima que me llevo a tener dichas inseguridades, comencé a ir con un psiquiatra mismo que me recomendó comenzar a hacer actividades que me hicieran sentir plena, a la vez encontré el origen de muchos de los miedos- paro brevemente para ver a su novio, él sólo la siguió mirando dándole a entender que prosiguiera- en parte fue la serie de abusos que tuve por parte de mis compañeros, y algunas formas con las que mi mamá me educó, aún sigo en el proceso de darme cuenta que no era yo la del problema sin embargo aún duele, pero lo bueno es que comencé a hacer ejercicio, me recomendaron bailar por sus beneficios, también regrese a natación era algo que me gustaba hacer con mi papá y cambie mis hábitos alimenticios, no es que comiera mal pero era necesario que tuviera cierta disciplina, con todos esos cambios comencé a bajar de peso por lo que decidí hacer un cambio de imagen, le pedí ayuda a las chicas ellas aceptaron maravilladas pues hacia algún tiempo que lo sugirieron, para mí y como parte del proceso de ruptura, pero les pedí que no fuera algo radical sino pequeños detalles que me permitieran seguir sintiéndome cómoda conmigo misma, mi guarda ropa es uno de esos cambios, y antes de que cites el acuerdo de relación respecto al cambio de imagen debo decirte que lo haré porque es algo que necesito y quiero- dijo lo último con una firmeza nueva para Sheldon

-Las perforaciones del oído- sólo pudo decir eso

-¿Qué hay con ellas?- pregunto ella

-¿Te dolieron?- pregunto con miedo

-No, en realidad las perforaciones en el lóbulo no duelen, a diferencia de las del cartílago.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- nuevamente pregunto él

-Tuve una durante la universidad, me la quite para verme más profesional pero…- suspiro

-¿Pero qué?- nuevamente cuestiono

-La extraño, quiero hacérmela nuevamente- dijo Amy con tono melancólico

-No quiero que te la hagas, te lo prohíbo- dijo de forma brusca Sheldon

-¿Perdón?- ella se alejó de él lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada mortal

-No quiero que te la hagas, no quiero que te duela, no me gusta cuando estás en dolor- hablo sinceramente su novio.

Ella lo miro sorprendida al inicio y después con mucha ternura, ahora entendía esa regla en su acuerdo, a su estilo Sheldon le dijo que la amaba como era y que quería evitarle el dolor - ¿Por eso creaste ese punto en el acuerdo de relación, no?-

-Sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sirvió de mucho, nunca de dije cuanto amo el cómo te ves- suspiro

-¿Y ahora?- ella pregunto en un susurro.

Sheldon la observo de cuerpo entero por primera vez con su nueva pijama, sin duda no era algo que su recatada Amy usaría, sin embargo no estaba saliendo al público así, se vistió para dormir, en parte se vistió para él para compartir un momento íntimo, un momento sólo de los dos. Además de aquella vez que la baño no permitió que su formación como caballero la imaginara desnuda, aunque eso no significaba que no lo deseara, más de una vez la soñaba desnuda en su cama, o desnudándose frente a él, su piel desnuda se había vuelto su fantasía favorita, en lo más íntimo de sus pensamiento esperaba nuevamente verla sin nada más su sonrisa y ahora ella se vestía así, era mejor que en sus sueños pues el color negro hacia que su piel resaltara junto con sus ojos. La recorrió rápida pero detenidamente con la mirada, sin duda se notaba el ejercicio gracias al cual sus músculos se notaban más tonificados, no de forma exagerada sino de una forma más natural, como una escultura griega, sus caderas se veían más pronunciadas con el encaje semitransparente, su abdomen era tonificado, su cintura pequeña, su pecho era perfecto, de la blusa resaltaba un lunar en la parte superior de pecho, hombros redondos y su cabello largo, se veía más hermosa de lo que pensaba, y lo mejor era que no estaba soñando, sin duda era mejor que sus sueños.

-Si bien es cierto que odio los cambios, lo que has hecho últimamente ha sido bueno… Amy te ves hermosa, exquisita, eres mejor que en mis sueños- se lambio los labios para después morder tímidamente su labio inferior mientras la miraba con una mezcla de deseo, admiración y ternura.

Ella no creía lo que salió de boca de su novio – En verdad piensas eso o sólo me dices lo que quiero escuchar- dijo ella con recelo

Sheldon suspiro – Es verdad, sé que no lo digo a menudo y no quizá no lo diga a diario porque es una obviedad que eres bonita, pero hay momentos como estos en los que hay más de un calificativo para ti, en momentos como esos prometo esforzarme por decirte lo encantadora que te ves- la miro a los ojos antes de besarla castamente.

-Es un trato Dr. Copper- ello ronroneo su título

-Vixen- dijo en un tono grave y bajo para después devorar sus labios.

No era que quisieran postergar el final de su conversación, pero en estos momentos los labios del otro eran de mayor importancia, el beso se intensifico al igual que los deseos de Sheldon por tocar más piel, rápidamente la giro para que quedara de espalda contra la cama, no dejaba de besarla pero ahora sus manos trazaban el contorno de su figura, acaricio su abdomen y subió por sus costillas hasta sus hombros, bajo por sus brazos hasta su abdomen nuevamente, una de sus manos aprovecho la ausencia de tela para recorrer lentamente de su abdomen a su espalda para abrazarla, la otra mano bajo hasta su pierna, recorrió dos veces su muslo y bajo hasta la rodilla para de un movimiento tomar su rodilla que quedar aún más cerca de ella, a estas alturas podía sentir las manos de su novia recorrer su espalda, amo la sensación, bajo dando pequeños besos hasta el lunar de su pecho y después perderse en su cuello, ella mordió su lóbulo sensualmente y él la embistió. Ninguno paro al contrario se apretaron aún más, Sheldon se giró para quedar ahora él de espalda con Amy sobre él, paso ambas manos por el bien formado trasero de su novia y las dejo ahí mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho, poco a poco llevo una de sus manos desde su nalga izquierda hasta su cabeza donde movió un mechón de su cabello para acercarla una vez más a sus labios pero más tierno, en cuanto termino el beso ella recargo su frente con la de él, ambos se sonreían mientras sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad.

-No puedo negar que este cambio es nuevo y debe ser regular- dijo Sheldon para soltar una pequeña carcajada que hizo sonreír a Amy- Te amo- dijo una vez más mientras continuaba con su sesión de besos con su hermosa novia.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo por fin terminará esta conversación entre el Shamy y esto será el parte aguas para nuevas y mejores experiencias entre la pareja.**

 **Si quieren saber como era la pijama que traía puesta nuestra Vixen favorita les puedo mandar el link para que lo vean.**


	6. Apodos cariñosos

**Realmente no tengo palabras suficientes como para disculparme con ustedes por la ausencia tan prolongada de actualizaciones, sin embargo la vida de estudiante me atrapa pero ahora que la 9na temporada termino y mi curso escolar esta por terminar tengan por seguro que estaré más seguido por aquí.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de TBBT es mío, el uso de ellos es con un fin recreativo y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

La pareja estaba acurrucada en la cama de Amy, ambos estaban sumamente cómodos, sus respiraciones lentamente se sincronizaron, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Sin embargo aún tengo que cumplir con unos puntos del contrato- dijo Amy mientras descansaba en el pecho de Sheldon, su mano derecha le servía de apoyo mientras su mano izquierda se dedicaba a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su pecho.

Sheldon se encontró brevemente perdido en el suave tacto de su novia

-Mmm, ¿qué clase de puntos?- su mano derecha estaba sobre las caderas de Amy como toque adicional su pulgar marcaba sin descanso círculos y líneas, su mano izquierda descansaba detrás de su cabeza y una de sus piernas se enredaba con la de Amy.

-Tengo que cumplir quince días de conferencias- mientras hablaba cerraba los ojos esperando el enojo del ojiazul.

-¿¡Quince días, por qué tantos!?- Sheldon se levantó de golpe pero aún sostenía a Amy sobre su pecho.

-En realidad de debía ser un mes pero Siebert logró pactar quince, de hecho esta semana comienzo con algunas conferencias en Chicago- dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te vería hasta el siguiente año?, eso es mucho tiempo- nuevamente se comenzó a agitar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella desconcertada por su declaración

-Dijiste que te irías quince días, estamos en la última semana de noviembre, los quince días abarcarían hasta la segunda semana de diciembre pero en esas fechas estaría en Texas ya que mi Meemaw me pidió que fuera, y no puedo esperar tanto para verte de nuevo- se calló brevemente- la única opción es que me alcances en Texas.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Texas?- preguntó sorprendida Amy mientras se despegaba de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, es justo lo que acabo de decir- respondió él mientras posaba su mano en la espalda baja de ella.

-Gracias Sheldon, es algo que he esperado pero no quiero ir a Texas contigo sólo porque crees que no me verás por unos cuantos días, sobre todo porque con lo que te voy a decir seguramente retiraras la oferta.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir?- preguntó Sheldon mientras frotaba pequeños círculos con su palma abierta en la espalda baja de ella.

-Me voy sólo una semana en la gira de conferencias, la otra semana la cubriré cuando terminen las vacaciones- Amy se hizo la fuerte para no ronronear ante las caricias de su novio.

Por unos minutos hubo silencio con un toque de tensión en el aire - Eso es mejor, sin embargo aun así quiero que me acompañes a Texas- dijo Sheldon

-¿¡Es en serio Sheldon!?- preguntó Amy mientras se separaba del pecho para quedar hincada.

Sheldon sintió inmediatamente el frío en cuanto se alejó su novia, no le hizo mucha gracia pero la vista que le ofrecía hincada era demasiado buena, uno de los tirantes resbalaba por su hombro, su vientre descubierto y sus muslos burlándose ante la vista. La miro sin parpadear y le regalo una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad y deseo mientras rápidamente con un movimiento atrajo por la parte baja de la espalda a su novia y le susurró al oído

-Nuca he estado más seguro- después mordió su lóbulo mientras sus manos bajaron a sus nalgas y reanudó hambriento el beso.

La pareja siguió besándose hasta que los labios se hincharon y el cansancio los venció.

Sheldon despertó sintiendo un peso extra en el pecho, lentamente abrió los ojos mientras se dejaba inundar con un suave aroma a chocolate, en un principio no reconoció el lugar pero conforme sintió movimiento en su pecho se tranquilizó pues recordó la noche anterior, miró a la causante del peso y sonrío al ver a Amy, parecía un pequeño gatito enroscado buscando calor, la mitad de su pequeño cuerpo cubría su torso mientras que su cabeza la tenía metida para por debajo de su cuello, aunque era un poco incómodo también era la sensación más tranquilizante que había sentido desde que regresaron a un noviazgo; poco a poco pudo sacar su mano izquierda del cuerpo de ella, lo estiro levemente para posarlo sobre su espalda mientras la mano derecha acariciaba su cabeza, su intención no era despertarla pero ella poco a poco comenzó a moverse, encajo su nariz sobre el pecho de su novio para después mover sus brazos en forma de almohadilla y recargarse sobre ellos para mirar a su novio desde la altura de su pecho, en cuanto cruzaron miradas se sonrieron, Amy audazmente beso su nariz y lo saludo

-Buenos días

Sheldon sonrió y respondió -Buenos días- y la beso en la frente

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ella

-Ocho de la mañana, ya hay que levantarnos- dijo Sheldon mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su novia.

-Mmm- volvió a ronronear Amy- la verdad es que estoy muy cómoda como para levantarme, ¿no podemos quedarnos unos minutos más?- siguió con su ronroneo al sentir los dedos de su novio por su cabello, y también algo de sueño, pues no era algo que frecuentemente dijera pero que jugaran con su cabello la relajaba.

Sheldon por su parte soltó una risa breve y sonrió como bobo al escuchar a su novia ronronear.

-¡Hey!, no te rías lo digo en serio- dijo ella con un tono de regaño juguetón

-No me reía de lo que dijiste sino de ti, bueno no meramente de ti sino de lo que haces, ¡oh Dios!, no quería decir eso, bueno no al menos así, yo…- no pudo seguir pues su novia ponía suavemente un dedo en sus labios.

-Por favor Sheldon no digas más- se comenzó a separar de él

-No te levantes kitten- y la jalo nuevamente a su pecho

-¿Kitten?- preguntaba ella mientras lo veía con ojos curiosos

-Sí, de eso me reía, he notado que cuando te gusta algo ronroneas, pareces un gatito, mi kitten (gatita), acaso no te gusta- pregunto alarmado al pensar que quizá la ofendió

-No, en absoluto, me gusta pero- dudo en seguir hablando

-¿Pero qué Amy?, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-No tiendo porque usas esa clase de apodos conmigo Vixen y kitten son tan

-¿Se te hacen vulgares?, no era mi intención ofenderte, tú no eres así

-Exacto no soy así- dijo ella más molesta

A Sheldon no le pasó desapercibido el tono de su voz- ¿Dije algo que te molesto?

Pero ella no contesto, en lugar de ello se giró hasta quedar de espaldas a él, era tan irónico, ni aun teniendo una pijama tan atrevida como la que ahora usaba se sentía atractiva para él, sus apodos le hicieron recordar cuan insegura era de ella misma, suspiro.

Su novio vio como tristemente se alejaba de él, no sabía que hacer aún se sentía frágil y aturdido respecto a su relación lo menos que quería hacer era hacerla sentir otra vez insegura, cuando la escucho suspirar no lo dudo dos veces y se giró para abrazarla de tal forma que su pecho rozaba su espalda y su barbilla quedo recargada en el hombro, lo suficientemente cerca de su oído como para hablarle en un susurro.

-Amy estoy confundido, dijiste que los apodos no te molestaron ni ofendieron pero entonces dime por qué tu lenguaje corporal expresa lo contrario- le susurro mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su abdomen –por favor dime-

-Es algo tonto- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Por favor Amy, dime peach-

Amy no pudo resistirse ante la insistencia de su novio y sus caricias- Me gustan mucho, es sólo que se me hace un tanto irónico, después de todos esos nombres son usados muchas veces hacia mujeres indecorosas-

Sheldon no la dejo terminar –Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así-

-No es eso Sheldon- dijo un tanto desesperada

-No entiendo, ¿te gusta sentirte una mujer así?- Sheldon estaba confundido

-No, Sheldon, es sólo que una de las características de esas mujeres es ser todas unas rompe corazones, sensuales, bonitas- mientras hablaba su voz se iba haciendo más pequeña.

Hubo un breve pero sumamente incomodo silencio hasta que él hablo -¿Cómo es que alguien tan inteligente como tú puede ser a veces también muy tonta?- ella quiso alejarse pero su novio no la dejo, al contrario la acerco más a su pecho- todavía no termino de hablar, en primer lugar quiero dejar en claro que ante mis ojos jamás serás como ellas y no por no ser bonita sino porque en todo aspecto eres una gran dama, inteligente, independiente, audaz, me recuerdas a…, mira si te digo así es porque has logrado seducirme sin necesidad de verte vulgar, eso te hace una Vixen eres astuta, pero también eres mi Kitten porque a veces sacas un lado muy tierno y ronroneas, pero si te molesta puedo dejar de decirte así- al terminar de hablar planto un cálido beso en su hombro.

Amy sintió las lágrimas de felicidad fluir por sus mejillas- ¡Oh Sheldon!, es lo más hermoso que me han dicho y lo más romántico que sale de tus labios- él abrazo más fuerte pero ella se alejó para poderse acomodar y quedar frente a él- Te amo-

Sheldon le regreso el beso, este vez no había pasión sino un amor profundo, en cuando termino el beso ella nuevamente se movió para que su novio la abrazara desde atrás.

-¿Te gusta esto verdad?- le pregunto él cerca de su cuello

-Mmmhum- contesto ella con otro ronroneo

-Lo ves, eres mi Kitten.

-Sin embargo por mucho que me gusten prefiero que esos sean nombres que me digas en privado, no son muy propios para la gente lo sepa, en ese aspecto me gusto el otro- ella aclaró posando su mano sobre la de él que ya se movía nuevamente por su abdomen.

-Lo que tú digas, Peach- beso su cuello

-Ahora que hemos acordado mis apodos de cariño, que hay de ti

-¿Quieres darme un apodo?

-Sí aunque todavía no sé cual

-Podrías decirme…

Ella lo interrumpió- Nada de personajes de comics, películas o científicos- asevero

-¿Pero por qué?- dijo Sheldon haciendo pucheros

-Porque quiero un apodo que sea sólo tuyo, que en cuando lo diga sólo me vengas tu a la mente- llevo su palma de la mano hasta su sus labios y lo beso tiernamente.

-Dime como quieras- dijo mientras hacia a un lado su cabello para besar la parte de a tras de cuello.

-¿Lo qué sea?- su voz era desafiante

-Sí- él seguía besándola

-¿Qué te parece miel, cariño, amor, cuddles, bebé?- reía un poco mientras enumeraba las palabras

-A decir verdad el único que no me gusta es el de bebé, amor o cariño para el público, el resto sólo para nosotros- ahora llevo los besos de su hombro al cuello

-Cómo digas, ahora a levantarnos que tenemos mucho que hacer- hablo ella

-Ahora soy yo quien no se quiere levantar- la seguía besando

Ella se dejó querer hasta que el estómago de Sheldon gruño -Quizá tú no pero tu estómago dice lo contrario- a regañadientes la soltó.

Sheldon se agacho para tomar su playera del suelo cuando sintió una palmada en su trasero, se giró sorprendido a ver a Amy.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto sorprendido

-Una advertencia-

-¿Advertencia sobre qué?

-Una advertencia para que no "organices" mis cajas y para que te apures a ir a la cocina.

-Pero…

Una vez más ella lo interrumpió- Sin peros Tex-men- tras decir eso salió rumbo a la cocina.

-Tex-men, eso me gusta-dijo en voz baja- Vixen- hablo para después ir hacia la cocina con una sonrisa boba.

* * *

 **En verdad agradezco que sigan esta historia y sus reviews. :)**

 **Quiero aclarar la cuestión de los apodos, muchos de ellos los dejo en inglés porque al español podrían mal interpretarse pero también porque me gusta más como se escucha en inglés. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido.**


	7. La ecuación

**Hola a todos, este capítulo puede causar una fuerte sobredosis de dulce, jajaja, ojalá algún día podamos ver al Shamy así pero mientras eso pasa seguiré imaginándolos así.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y espero tener el siguiente capítulo para el fin de semana.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de TBBT, la historia es mía con fines recreativos y fuera de lucro.**

* * *

La pareja termino de desayunar y se alistaron para regresar al conjunto habitacional "Los Robles" por mucho que a Sheldon le desagradara la idea, su recién descubierta relación física le encantaba, una parte de él temía perder el control pero por primera vez su cerebro y corazón estaban en sintonía, tan hippy se sentía que podría aseverar que esa sintonía era la canción de "Darlin' " de los Beach Boys, no quería dejar de tocar a Amy, no sólo por la calma que su piel le brindaba sino porque básicamente ya no había nada que reprimir.

Él físico se encontraba tan concentrado pensando en sus sentimientos que no noto cuando Amy paro el auto, tampoco su mirada, una mano sobre la suya lo saco de su ensoñación, ahí estaba su novia dándole una mirada que juraba le sonreía, él movió su mano para que sus dedos quedaran entrelazados.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto ella

-Mejor que nunca- respondió Sheldon para después besarla

-Para alguien que no solía besar parece ser que ahora lo amas- bromeo ella mientras sonreía sobre sus labios aún sin separar

-En mi defensa y sabiendo que me escuchare como un hippy, me he vuelto adicto de tus besos- y la beso una vez más pero breve

-Si fuera tú no me acostumbraría- dijo Amy mientras se recargaba en su hombro

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sheldon mientras separaba a su novia lo suficiente como para verla -¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- había miedo en la voz del físico

-Que la siguiente semana salgo a mi gira de conferencia y estaremos lejos- guardo silencio por un momento para después hablar con una voz triste –no tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros- suspiro

-Su novio hizo una mueca de disgusto que después relajo- En vista de los eventos próximo tengo una propuesta

-Dime- respondió ella separándose de su hombro y girándose para verlo mejor

-Antes que nada, ¿podrías pasarte a los asientos traseros?

-Amy lo miro confundida- ¿Por qué?

-Veo que estas incomoda girándote así- señalo su postura- no quiero que te lastimes tu cuello

-Está bien- Amy paso al asiento trasero seguida por Sheldon- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?

-Él físico se giró- Proponía que debido al poco tiempo que tendremos en los próximos días me des tu autorización verbal para poder aprovechar al máximo los momentos juntos

-Su novia levanto una ceja- ¿Y cómo sería eso?

El ojiazul no dijo más y tomo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos, primero fue un beso casto que duro apenas una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente como para hacer suspirar a su novia, ella abrió sus ojos en la ausencia del calor de los labios de su novio, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sonrieron y Sheldon la beso más profundo, sus cabezas se movían del lado contrario mientras saboreaban al otro, unos minutos después sus lengua se unieron, el rastrojo del físico raspaba en los labios de Amy provocando una ola de placer, la luna se reflejaba en los lentes de ella, las manos de Sheldon repasaban la figura de su novia por los costados, ella rodeo su cuello para acercarlo más, ambas piernas de Amy quedaron sobre la pierna de izquierda de su novio y él las sostenía con una mano, misma que subía y bajaba por el muslo hasta la cadera, ella bajo una de sus manos a su pecho estrujando entre sus dedos su playera, Sheldon mordió su labio y después lo sano con un leve masaje de su lengua, cuando escucho el gemido de su novia apretó su mano sobre la cadera de ella mientras su nariz viajaba por cuello de ella, al llegar al hombro beso el camino horizontal de sus clavículas hasta su otro hombro, Amy era gelatina entre sus manos por lo que echo su cabeza hacia atrás, Sheldon recorrió el camino tres veces más para después pegarla hasta su pecho, ambos temblaban de placer así que tuvieron que respirar profundamente para no perder el control.

-Wow!- fue todo lo que Amy dijo

-¿En serio, "wow", mujer acabamos de besarnos como adolescentes en la parte trasera de tu auto y todo lo que tienes que decir es "wow"?- dijo él con un tono coqueto

-Bueno me has dejado sin palabras- le sonrió

-Te lo dije, soy un genio en todo lo que hago- asevero con arrogancia

-Hoo!- mientras Amy hacia ese sonido se puso roja y encajo su cara en el pecho de su novio

Sheldon sólo sonrió con orgullo al saber el efecto que tenía en su novia, la beso suavemente en la cabeza pero antes de disfrutar su olor los vidrios empañados llamaron su atención y una sonrisa entrecortada nació de él.

-¿Acaso te estás riendo de mí?- pregunto Amy un poco enojada

-¿¡Qué!? No, es sólo que por primera vez entiendo la ironía de algo, mientras tu hacías ese sonidito miraba los vidrios y pensé que el ambiente no podía ser más ad hoc a la situación

Ella giro hacia el vidrio empañado y también se rio, se giró dándole la espalda a su novio y son sumo cuidado comenzó a escribir en el vidrio mientras sentía la barbilla de su novio recargada sobre su hombro mientras la abrazaba por detrás:

 _9x – 7i 3 (3x-7u)_

-¿Una ecuación?- le pregunto incrédulo

-Shh!- ella siguió escribiendo

 _9x-7i 9x-21u_

 _-7i -21u_

 _7i 21u_

-Amy porque no escribes el resultado, sabes cómo me siento cuando las cosas no se concluyen, además no entiendo ¿qué significan estos números?

-Shh!- lo callo y después hablo- ¿Podrías hacerme el honor de poner el resultado?, por favor

Sin protestar el físico coloco el resultado:

 _I 3 u_

Sheldon frunció el ceño- No entiendo

-Vamos Dr. Cooper, ya conoce la respuesta de la ecuación

Su novio entrecerró los ojos a modo de concentración pero no entendía, se comenzaba a desesperar y su tic nervioso lo delataba, su novia lo noto así que decidió ayudarlo, giro su cabeza alineando sus labios a su ojera para lamer el contorno de la misma -¿Necesita ayuda en la ecuación Dr.?- susurro su título académico con sensualidad

-Él la apretó más pegando su ya creciente erección en su espalda- No-dijo lo más firme que pudo

-¿Seguro?- pregunto ella mientras mordía su oído

-Vixen, me estas distrayendo, eso es trampa- dijo mientras subía una de sus manos hacia los senos de su novia- Los dos podemos jugar este juego- susurro mientras dibujaba con sus yemas el contorno de sus senos

-Amy le dio un pequeño manotazo a su mano- No puede tener el premio sin antes resolver la ecuación, conoce las reglas Dr. – lo beso en el cuello

El tic nervioso regreso al su rostro y resoplo, se notaba un poco angustiado, Amy pensó que era suficiente de juegos tortuosos por lo que tomo la misma mano que alejo entre la suya, entrelazo sus dedos pata darle un suave besos en sus nudillos, se giró nuevamente hasta su oído- Vamos Dr. Cooper, tiene una sexy memoria eidética, piensa en todas las opciones d miel- lo beso delicadamente en la mejilla

Sheldon sonrió otra vez ante el gesto de su novia, las cosas que hacía por amor, ante la palabra amor tuvo una epifanía, amor, el símbolo 3 era utilizado en las redes sociales como una alegoría a un corazón, _I love u_

-La única conclusión es amor- repitió las mismas palabras de la noche de baile

-Sí, la única conclusión es amor- reafirmo ella

Él físico sintió por un momento que su corazón dejo de latir, esa Vixen usaba las matemáticas para declarar su amor y se sorprendió de lo feliz que le hacia su gesto, después de todo hablaban el mismo idioma

-Eres una hippy, ¿lo sabías peach?

-Ambos, creo que una de nuestras habilidades es sacar el lado cursi del otro- los dos rieron mientras se perdían en la calma de su abrazo contemplando el vidrio que comenzaba a borrarse

-¿Es necesario que te vayas esta noche?- pregunto Sheldon mientras tomaba su mano derecha

-No, ¿por qué?- ella giro su mano para que sus palmas se tocaran

-Quédate, no quiero dormir sin ti esta noche ni ninguna otra- entrelazo sus dedos y hablo otra vez- quédate por favor

-Siempre Sheldon, siempre- dijo con una mezcla de firmeza y amor.

Ambos sonrieron caminaron juntos hasta el departamento del físico tomados de la mano, no se soltaron hasta que llegó el momento de ponerse la pijama, Sheldon se desnudó rápidamente quedando sólo en sus boxers y una playera blanca, desnudo con ternura a su novia, la giro mientras desabrochaba su sostén y antes de mirarla de frente la vistió con su parte superior de su pijama a cuadros, ella fue tocada por su gesto, la guío al centro de la cama para acomodarse frente a ella, pudo ver en sus ojos verdes la pregunta del porqué de la pijama, con el dorso de sus dedos acaricio su mejilla y proclamo una promesa a forma de repuesta –Todo lo mío es tuyo por la eternidad-

Amy se aferró a pecho dejando caer lágrimas de felicidad, todo estaría bien, pese a su separación su declaración le hizo saber que los dos finalmente estaban en la misma posición en la relación, un futuro juntos.

* * *

 **La ecuación la tome de una imagen que vi hace algún tiempo en internet, me pareció perfecta para el amor geek del Shamy, si está mal les suplico lo ignoren era necesario para que encajara en la historia *pero según yo esta bien***


End file.
